Our Forever Blue Sins
by Victoria Nike
Summary: A new tribute for the gorgeous Gemini Twins and the Gemini behind the mask! You rule! Enjoy this story which took place before "My Cardinal Blue Sin".


It was windy cloudless autumn day in Athens. The Mediterranean Sea was shining like a polished mirror while the olive trees were dancing on the fields. At noon the breeze was salty and cool, while the waves caressed the darks stones at the bottom of Cape Sounion. On the top, at the crowded archeological site, the Poseidon Temple watched out. It was a perfect day!

Far away from the happy wanderers on the beach or the loving exchanges of couples who were making their eternal vows near the seashore two figures approached a hidden cave.

A tall imposing shining warrior, golden as a morning sun in a summer day, was dragging a bent puppet-like corpse… or it seemed. His rhythmic steps went forward, always forward with determination. The one dragged by was twisting and screaming, his hands claw-like, leaving a trace of dust behind them.

The tall god-like man was handsome hefty yet sad. A Gold Cloth covered his wonderful limbs, showered his gorgeous body with light and a silk cloak floated behind. He walked with the majesty of king on a red carpet. His movements were calm and efficient, as an experienced executioner. Staring before him, his blue sapphire eyes were clouded by an inner sorrow. He was deaf to the guy's screams, blind to his supplicating eyes! Those treacherous eyes were like his but full of hatred and desperation! Looking at him was like watching at a haunting mirror… the image he got back was what he wasn't … what he might never become! An infamous traitor, a loser, a devil… his twin!

- Why… tell me…! – the puppet-like scruffy-looking guy screamed in pain… his eyes wide open in terror as his twin dragged him to the hideous dark jail in Cape Sounion and mercilessly threw him inside.

The fallen looked at the golden boy and gathered all his energy to stand up and face his twin.

- Listen to me, Saga! I didn't mean to upset you! I just want to know what you think about it! Why do you want to stop yourself? Your chances are high! You can overcome all those stupid laws, dominate this Sanctuary and become the Pope and ruler by right!

Saga sighed and looked at him with disgust while locking the door. It was unbelievable! His twin Kanon was trying to convince him to murder their Goddess, incarnated in a vulnerable baby, to kill the wise and venerable Old Pope and to conceal all his deeds to his peers, the Gold Saints, as well as the other warriors of this sacred Sanctuary.

- Why do you want to hide your real intentions, Saga? Aren't you willing deep inside that all this power comes to you…! Listen to me, Saga, you can do it! You are a god! – This voice with throaty tones was alluring.

Saga closed his eyes. _Why was his little twin tempting him…? Why? Because he didn't get the Gemini Gold Cloth and longs for his failure? _

He remembered how hard they trained those endless years and how sad was to defeat his younger brother! He wished there would be two Gemini Gold Clothes so they could be together at the third Temple, serving Athena forever. But there was only one sacred cloth and he was the winner! Now he was the Gemini Saint, a mighty and respected warrior…

An evil laugh took him out of his reverie!

- Don't be afraid, my dear twin, you wouldn't need to stain your innocent hands! I would kill them in your name while you stay in the Gemini Temple and I'd bring back to you their ugly severed heads! I would make that stupid Aiolos utterly silent by cutting his damned throat with a swift movement! Then you'll sit on the throne at the Pope's Hall on top of the Twelve Temples, ruling over the Saints and casting away all the mediocre…! I would take your place as Gemini Saint as it was our dream! We will rule this world and the universe! – Kanon cried aloud.

Saga remained speechless. _What do I want? Am I happy to serve Athena as a Gold Saint? _

- You know that many of the young Gold Saints would support you! Death Mask and Aphrodite would be eager to work under your rule. Shura could be easily convinced after Aiolos would be executed as a traitor! He'll kill him with his bare hands, after the Sagittarius would be condemned by you as Athena's assassin!

Those poisonous words… _Kanon should be silenced!_

Suddenly, Saga remembered his peers: the dutiful and reliable Aiolos, who was teaching his small brother Aiolia with patience and love. The hardworking responsible Shura, who was training hard to be the best warrior and Athena's most loyal protector. Aphrodite and Death Mask were reckless but the Pope could lead them to great deeds. Camus, who watched him in admiration and awe with his pure cold blue eyes and also worked hard to command the Ice Saint's technique. The wild yet committed Milo was eager to learn, soon he'd become a reliable Saint. _Would I betray them? Would I destroy their beliefs and lives just to fulfill my dreams of grandeur?_

Saga couldn't stand it anymore and shook his head. However, there was that devious smile, Kanon's mischievousness and those blue sapphire eyes promising all kind of goods and all evil deeds… again and again! He knew what to do now!

- You'll stay here until you change your mind, evil twin! This is the last rule you break!

- Who's saying that? You, the one who wants to be on the top of all Saints…!

- Are you crazy? I wouldn't dare to think of it! Besides, you also have a big responsibility here. If something happened to me, you were supposed to be prepared to take the Gemini Gold Cloth and protect this Sanctuary from the evil forces… but now… I couldn't count on you!

- HA, HA, HA! You are the evil one, Saga! YOU! You pretend to follow the rules! You try to be recognized as the best of all the Saints! Ha, HA, HA! Saga, the charming, caring, generous, emphatic, compassionate warrior…! But you are not the god-like golden twin…! You are as evil as I am…and maybe more! You hide yourself under the mask of justice and respect but you're wicked inside…!

Saga stared at the traitor. The demigod and the daredevil were facing each other in an eternal battle of fates. Were they similar or were they opposite? Light versus Darkness? Good against Evil?

- Power suits you, Saga, not the incompetent Aiolos! You could employ your power in the service of our interests and against those stupid idealistic guys! You know you are the chosen one! Didn't that decrepit wretch tell you? You'll be the next Pope! He has more than a soft spot for you…!

Saga was speechless… his handsome face distorted in shock… - Kanon, how you dare….!

- C'mon, Saga, don't be prudish. Don't you notice the way he watches us, hungry like an old toothless wolf? His eyes feast on our bodies, bright with unstoppable desire… and his voice trembles when he calls us… he enjoys to meet us when we are half-naked exercising! The old goat looks for tender leaves….! - Kanon said the last poisonous words with hushed tones while sensually licking his lower lip…

- Shut up, Kanon! You're saying horrible things out of enviousness… Shion-sama is like a father for us! Remember, he's our Pope!

- Like Oedipus, you'll fulfill the prophecy and kill your father… oops! The Old Pope, I mean! – He said mockingly.

- Stop it..! I mean it, Kanon!

- No, Saga, you don't mean it! It's pointless to discuss when you've already made a choice! – He was facing his older twin, grinning at his despair. – Don't you trust your twin? My scheme would succeed! It's just perfect! As perfect as we are! Listen carefully: you would never be blamed of those murders! The culprit would be that dark evil warrior (you know who…!) who would be killed…! The demigod would be beyond any suspect! Ruling over the 88 finest warriors on earth! You'll rule the world! I'll wear the Gemini Gold Cloth that I deserve… and we'll be gods!

- Enough, devil! I loved you as my brother but I am totally disappointed now! You're hopeless! – Sadly he turned his back and stepped forward, towards the Sanctuary.

- Hey, Saga, don't leave me here! You're making the biggest mistake of all, narrow-minded fool!

The older twin kept walking without looking back… his heart was broken and hot tears were mixing with the salty breeze. Kanon should stay there. No way he could let him free after what he saw... the pure evil!

- I'll witness your fall, Gemini Angel! – He was laughing again. - You'll deny all of these but you'll kill them remorseless, I bet! I'll be there laughing at you and my shadow would accompany you even after I leave this wretched world! And you'll remember each word I said today!

- You deserve this, Kanon! It's only you fault! You are the evil one! – Saga whispered… and kept walking.

- OK, Saga, hide your ambitions now! But I'd love to see your face when that shrewd Aiolos would be chosen by that dirty old man… after he visited his stale moldy bed! HAA, HAAA, HAAAAAAA! And you would have to kneel before them! The demigod would become a servant, a humble domestic and a pathetic babysitter changing diapers instead of ruling …! HAA, HAAA, HAAAAAAA!

Those words had poisonous effects in the older twin… but he cried aloud:

- You're wrong, Kanon! I would be the next Pope who would protect Athena in the next Holy War. I will learn to read the stars and my decisions would save the humanity from chaos, injustice and other threats. I'm the only one suited for this position. There's no chance Aiolos would take my place!

- I've told you, Saga, you'll lose more than your mind and dignity after the stupid Sagittarius would become the next Pope! HAA, HAAA, HAAAAAAA!

Heartbroken Saga kept walking. Kanon's screams and laughs became whispers and afterwards he convinced himself it had been a nightmare. He went to his Temple to take a nice bath, so he could relax his muscles and sooth his soul.

Behind the Gemini Temple, the marble bath was quite narrow yet inviting. He sighed and slowly undressed, so slowly as a Pope performing a solemn rite. His robes floated down as broken wings. He walked into the warm water, heated by the Mediterranean sun, which caressed his skin like a lover's kiss. He closed his eyes and tried to cancel any memory of the last hours: Kanon's treacherous plot, his imprisonment in that hideous prison, his lack of repentance, the threats to his goddess and comrades…! His lonely death in the darkness…! Oh! Saga wanted to wash away all the sorrows and dirt…!

_What was this horror about? Do I deserve it? Why?_

He wanted to cry. Kanon was lost now! Forever! Reluctantly, he sank again, the warm water pouring over his naked body and his outstretched muscular limbs. He closed his eyes. My Goddess, he wanted to fall into oblivion, to enjoy the simple pleasures of life! It was cozy and relaxed here... in his Temple!

He closed his eyes and enjoyed that peaceful moment. The silence enveloped him. The water was flowing on his body, incessantly showering every inch of it with warm caresses… again and again. He sighed. Floating like a silky veil, his thick blue humid mane was shining as a priceless sapphire behind his back. Pearly drops were covering his golden skin… some of which happily jumped across that statue-like shoulders, chest and arms, sliding over the hardened nipples and finding their way down to the deep viaducts that crossed that wondrous six-pack, wonderfully shaped after years of hundreds of sit-ups to tone his stomach muscles. Some bawdy water beads ran down to his secret parts, to the core of his hardness, touching gently his forbidden manliness, then fondling, now squeezing, stroking and…

He groaned and opened his blue sapphire eyes clouded by desire. It was dark and some shining stars were staring at him.

_Did I fall asleep? Was this just another haunting nightmare? Oh, Kanon…!_

All traces of mud were erased from his skin. His body was clean and stainless, ready to be the most extraordinary offering to Athena. Yes, he was ready to die for her, his goddess, and for their dreams of peace and justice.

He stood up and slowly covered his trembling body with a rich towel. However, he felt filthy inside. He shook his head. Kanon was wrong! He was the first of all Saints, the golden twin with the purest heart, Athena's chosen one.

Later, dressed in his finery and wearing the wonderful Gemini Gold Cloth, he climbed up to meet Pope Shion who summoned the oldest Saints.

When Shion finished the meeting, Saga approached Aiolos and heartily greeted the Sagittarius for being chosen as the next Pope. – You deserve it, my friend. Now we are in your good hands. You can count on me!

But when the big doors of the Pope's Hall closed behind him, Saga knew what to do next.


End file.
